futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Future Map Game Archive 2036-2060
Archives of the years 2036 - 2060. 2036 *Europa winds down army and focuses on economy and technology. *Thailand occupies India. Thailand renounces conquest for the next 5 years as they build their Empire to be a world power. 2037 *Europa sends diplomatic mission to the UN to discuss the new shape of the United Nations. :: Thai Response: We petition for the UN Security Council system to be reformed. Do you agree? :: Europa: Europa should inherit the title of Permanent Member from France and England. However, this creates an available empty seat in the 5-member platform (USA, France + England = Europa, China, Russia). As a fellow new world power, Europa votes to give the available seat to Thailand. :: Thailand: We appreciate Europa's generosity. Thailand will send many diplomats to Europa in order to form a basis for world peace and prosperity. *Thailand reforms laws and government to reduce corruption to almost non-existence, as well as to meet the demands of running an inter-continental Empire. * Taiwan agrees to the trade agreement. : Thailand also sends many diplomatic missions to East Asian countries, namely, China, Japan, South Korea, Philippines and Taiwan. Thailand asks these countries for trade agreements. We want to increase the prosperity of Asia as a whole. : *Taiwan improves infrastructure and begins planning to build some new tall buildings. *Polish civilians take up arms and start fighting the European military in Lublin, Lodz, Kracow, Pozan, Gdansk, Katowice, Gliwice, Torun, and Warzawa *Europa response: If the Polish people want to negotiate, we are happy to hear what they want. If return, we ask for a cease-fire. We discourage rebellious behavior and needless violence. *Poland wants its borders from 2029 and the Czech Republic and Lithuania. *Promethean Empire: As the scout ships approach Sol they receive some signals from Earth, indicating the human technological progress and as they get closer and closer they eventually hide behind Eros until the insectoid, parasitic buggers show up and kill the entire crew. 2038 *Europa is willing to grant Poland a semi-autonomous region within Europa. Local maters will be dealt with by Poland, granting it a degree of home rule, however, the Federal Europa government would retain supremacy in Poland's foreign and domestic ( in Europa) affairs. As for borders, you need the Czech people and Lithuanian people to be okay with living in Polish Europa. Europa wants freedom for it's citizens. I'm sure Polish officials will understand. *Thailand passes laws strictly curbing hate crimes. Muslims, Hindus, Buddhists, and others are at peace with each other in the Thai Empire. The government pushes for a 'civil-reeducation campaign' to make Thai society a society of equality and acceptance. Radicalism in decline in the region of Asia. *As long as Poland has 80% of government control and full control of their armed forces. The Republic of Poland will accept these conditions. *Taiwan improves infrastructure and a new building, the Taipei 202 is planned out to be more taller than the Taipei 101. *Turkey launches the first of a series of modules to Geostationary Earth Orbit, to gain a tactical and scientific foothold. 2039 *Europa states that the agreement would give Poland over 90% domestic control, however it is necessary for the Europa military to be a combined effort. Factionalization will not be good for establishing better unity. However, Poland CAN keep a "home guard", a para-military establishment to guard Poland within ITS OWN borders. Basically Poland would have two types of armies: the Europa Combined Forces, that serves all of Europa, including Poland. And then the Polish Home Guard that operates under Polish jurisdiction inside of Poland with maybe a few friendly Europa observers. *Thailand announces plans to create the Universal Coalition for Cooperation and Progress (UCCP). This coalition is to strengthen diplomatic and economic ties between Thailand and other nations throughout the world. The depth of the relationship is variable depending on individual agreements made between Thailand and another nation. UCCP representatives from Thailand ask Australia, New Zealand, Philippines, Taiwan, Japan, South Korea, and Pakistan to work with each other for mutual benefits. *Thai census of 2040 shows entire Empireal population to be about 2.790 billion people. The largest group of people, of course, are from what used to be India, and what used to be Indonesia. *Taiwan agrees with Thailand's proposal; meanwhile the Taipei 202 begins construction in New Taipei. 2040 *Thailand is glad that Taiwan has accepted the UCCP. Membership offers are extended to all developing nations in africa and south america, to help in the progress of their development. Thailand also seeks better relations and potencial parnership with Russia and China, as well as Europe. *Europa agrees to Thai offer. We will make trade deals with the UCCP *Thailand thanks Europa for their friendship and cooperation. *Taiwan continues the Taipei 202 construction in New Taipei, and projects it to be finished by 2053. Meanwhile new technology is being researched, and bit of fun : ding is put into that. *Europa puposes a Pan-European free trade agreement with Cyprus, Turkey, and Russia. Europa also built new massive military compounds in Greenland (Erikson), Crete (Minos), Gibraltar (Hercules), Southern Sweden (Gustavus Alophus), Spitsbargen (Knut), and Sicily (Scylla). Europa adopts a 50% flat income tax and invests on a Mars mission, alternative energy, and a large Pan-European army. *'excuse me but I believe I am the Europa player, and I decide what Europa does. - '青山爆発 *Europa continues technological research. In order to advance the European military, Europa proposes to Thailand a join military-research effort. With European money and tech, and Thai production and resources, joint research should yield good results. Thailand agrees to the join research effort and proposes a joint military exercise next year in the South Atlantic. Europa agrees to joint military exercises in the future and more possible joint military cooperation 2041 *Thailand joint military exercises with Europa go smoothly. Thailand asserts that this proof of Thialand's new superiority in the world as the new top world power. We have the largest population, the largest military, and the second-largest economy after China. We also have advanced weaponry research (thanks to Europa), and excellent training (due to Thai emphasis on strong military in early 30's). However, Thailand is willing to share this power and influence with nations that join the UCCP. Thailand invests heavily in Africa, to increase influence there. Thai government decides that the name "Thai" no longer properly represents this new nation that has emerged. From now on, Thailand and it's empire will be referred to as the Universal People's Republic. This represents the democratic nature of the Republic, as well as it's universal applicability. It is not a nation in the traditional sense, in that it is not about Indians or Thais or Hindus or Muslims, it is a republic of People. *Europa dissolves NATO. America has grown isolationist and inactive in world affairs over the decades. Europa believes that America will no longer be an important ally. And since Europe is unified, there is no need for NATO anymore. Instead, Europa petitions to become a full member of the UCCP. *The Universal People's Republic joyously accepts Europa into UCCP. Together we shall build peace. *Taiwan continues the Taipei 202 construction in New Taipei. Taiwan puts slightly more money into technology, and also infrastructure. 2042 *Universal People's Republic sets up military bases in Kenya and Tanzania. *Europa increases military technology research. *Taiwan continues the Taipei 202 construction in New Taipei. Taiwan also increases architecture research. 2043 *Universal People's Republic builds more bases in Africa, especially Central Africa. *Europa Combines heavy military research with space program and other technology research to try to perfect fusion energy technology *Iran and Palestine threaten to declare war on Israel. They prepare their Nuclear weapons. Europa response: Europa discourages such acts as hostile and pointless. What does Iran hope to gain from this? Universal People's Republic: We ask our Muslim brothers to lay down their threats and join in a discussion. Enlighten us as to how Israel has provoked you such. 2044 *Europa: some scientists, upon observing ancient migratory patters, propose that 8,000 years ago, ancient Hebrew tribes might have immigrated to Judea from a region that is split between modern day Saudi Arabia, Iraq, and Jordan. Universal People's Republic response: some Arab History experts in UPR universities hypothesize that ancient Hebrews might have been relatied to Arab tribes that emerged from the same region a few thousand years later. *Universal People's Republic officially announces that it can no longer tolerate the genocidal actions of the Tutsi governments in Rwanda and Uganda. Military operations launched from positions that were built up in the previous years. Once toppled, a democratic system will be implemented in the region. Also, a large contingent of Peacekeepers arrive in Nigeria to forcefully stop ongoing violence between Christians and Muslims. : UPR requests a U.N. mandate to lead Peacekeeping missions, along with UCCP members. : Europa votes yes to UPR mandate and sends several divisions as part : of the UCCP Peacekeeping Force. *Taiwan continues the Taipei 202 construction in New Taipei. Taiwan also sends a bit of support to help in the peacekeeping missions. *Promethean Empire:As the Empire continues expanding, several other regional powers rise such as the T'hull and the Ikorias, the Empire continues to build up its military, one invasion force in particular being aimed for Earth. 2045 *Universal People's Republic gains favor of local people in Central Africa due to the toppling of genocidal dictatorships and the establishment of democracies. UPR takes these fledgling nations under its wing and provides much economic assistance. UPR regional forces take on the role as the de facto military, effectively bringing these countries (Rwanda, Uganda, D.R. Congo) into the UCCP. Other troubled zones in the world can expect UCCP aid and intervention. *Europa space agency and private contractors start program to start mining asteroids in the Solar System. Estimated 3 years until first launch, 5 years before the program is fully set up. :A famed European scientists puts forth the proposition that in fact, the Hebrews and, by extension, all Canaanites are actually an Arab 'lost tribe', who traveled and learned of the ways of foreigners before finally returning home to their distant cousins. ::Universal People's Republic response: If that is the case, should Jews and Muslims not embrace each other as long lost brothers? In any case, UPR scientists deicde to verify these claims with genetic and linguistic research, in one to two years a definite answer should come forth. *Taiwan continues the Taipei 202 construction in New Taipei. Meanwhile the Democratic Progressive Party gains a few more votes, but the Kuomintang manages to still hold the office. 2046 *Europa: testing of new interstellar rocket engines a success, the new models will be fitted onto space craft over the next two years, and at that time, the launch of the first mining ship will be done. Europa claims that it is ushering the world into a new age of space colonization, starting with mining the asteroid belt. *Universal People's Republic increases military presence in Africa. Somalia invaded by UCCP to restore order and rule of law. In two years, pirates and muslim estremists should be completely wiped out. Muslims in the UPR plead to Muslims elsewhere to help the UPR prove that Islam is a religion of peace, and to not support extremists who tarnish Islam with their violence. 2047 *Europa: Space station launched, final preperations before first mining ship is launched. Much excitement everywhere. *Also, scientists confirm that Hebrews (and Canaanites) are related to modern-day Arabs and Palestinians. *Universal People's Republic: UCCP continues cleaning out Somalia.UCCP bases set up, new Somali government created by the UCCP based on the principles of representation, justice, and equality. Somalia is beginning to stabilize due to strong international support and aid. Somalia integrated into the UCCP to ensure continued stability. The newfound peace in the region is tangible. This prompts the UPR to beginning operations in Kenya and Tanzania against poachers and subvertive forces. Over the years, a strong link has been made between these countries and UPR, due to UPR military bases there over the past few years. UPR gives Kenya and Tanzania membership in UCCP, which is difficult to refuse at this point. *Taiwan continues the Taipei 202 construction in New Taipei. Some more funding is put into architecture and technology. *'You've been building this thing for 10 years now, when is it going to be finished? O.o' *'7 years actually (construction started in 2039); and it's going to be finished by 2051 -Kogasa' 2048 *Europa: First mining operation launched, so far launch was a success, but the operation as a whole will take a few years to complete, meanwhile, revenue from the operation is expected to be a high return on the initial investment, and so the space industry grows rapidly in Europa. *Universal People's Republic: UCCP sends aid to South Sudan, Chad, and Central African Republic. More peacekeepers sent to Nigeria, Congo, Cameroon, as well as Gabon. 2049 *Universal People's Republic: UCCP increases influence in South Sudan, Sudan, Chad, Central Africa Republic, Nigeria, Congo, Cameroon, and Gabon. This is done in the form of aid, "advisors", peacekeepers, etc. *Europa: Mission to asteroid belt a success, mining installation set up successfully and extraction has proceeded as planned. More missions scheduled into the Solar System. 2050 *Universal People's Republic: UCCP holds great influence in Sudas, Chad, Central African Republic, Nigeria, Congo and Gabon. Increased trade and cooperation between UCCP members and this sphere of influence visibly raises the standard of living throughout all of Africa. Population growth slows, development grows and is more ecologically friendly ("green"). *Europa starts sending regular manned missions to asteroid belt and outer rim of the Solar System to collect resources. Space technology makes leaps and bounds with the great experience gained in missions, as well as the influx of materials and partnership with the UCCP. : Europa wants Turkey to be integrated. They send a great amount of government people so try to combine Turkish and European functions. *Taiwan continues the Taipei 202 construction in New Taipei. Taiwan also plans to have a complete transition from fossil fuels and such to more greener alternatives. 2051 *Europa: new fusion reactor technology successful, in part thanks to development of space tech. Fusion reactors are super effective and in just one year power 30% of Europa's energy needs. The technology is immediately shared with UCCP partners Universal People's Republic and Taiwan. We reward our friends and work together to built a better world. In one or two more years, Europa, Taiwan and UPR are expected to have 90% of their energy come from fusion technology. : And speaking of technology, more space missions sent, as the first mission returns. It was very successful and Europa's economy receives a huge boost as a whole new sector of trade opens up. The new materials power and supply a good portion of Europa. These two huge advancement. : nts prompt the government to ordain a special day dubbed: "Technology Day" in celebration of technological advancement. From now on, every year people will come together to celebrate inventions that have driven mankind forwards into new eras. : Europa plans on bringing Turkey into the fold soon. Also, Europa has long ignored the bear to east. Relations with Russia have been neutral, following end dissolving of NATO and then end of American hegemony in the region. We want to be better friends with Russia. : Universal People's Republic response: We thank Europa tremendously for their generosity and salute the forward-thinking leaders of Europa. We will use the gift of fusion technology wisely to help form a greener economy. UPR proposes an mandate that fusion technology only be used : for peaceful purposes. *Universal People's Republic: In order to increase the standard of living of South America, democratic socialist governments must be established in order to get rid of corrupt American puppet states run by CIA-funded strongmen. In order to achieve this goal, a plan is devised. First, over the next 2 years, the UCCP will send peacekeepers to end drug trade in Peru. Also, UPR armies are sent to the Europa-owned Falkland Islands bases near South America. : Universal People's Republic also decides to stabilize the region of central asia. A propaganda campaign is launched in Pakistan, Afghanistan, and Tajikistan. Organizations and parties that are deemed positive to development in the region are given funding. : After years of membership in the UCCP, the UPR offers membership in the Republic to these African nations, in order to form a closer bond. *Taiwan continues the Taipei 202 construction in New Taipei. Taiwan also thanks Europa for the sharing, and also agrees that fusion technology should only be used for peaceful purposes. 2052 *Europa: Use of fusion technology becomes widespread, 50% of power comes from fusion. More missions in space, Europa launches the EuroFlotte (EF, English trans: EuroFleet) . This is a branch of European government whose jurisdiction lies above the atmosphere. Basically regulating space trade and travel, which Europa currently has a monopoly over. Europa integrates Turkey into government systems and for all intents and purposes, Turkey is peacefully annexed in the most friendly manner. Meanwhile, Europa increases trade with Russia, and sends many diplomats to Moscow. Europa reports that as of 2051, 60% of all Europeans are either Atheist or Agnostic. *Universal People's Republic: African Nations in the UCCP are annexed by the UPR. Afterwards, African nations under UCCP influence are made full UCCP members. The UCCP sends more troops to Ecuador, Colombia, Bolivia, and Peru. Scout and patrol missions are sent above All the before mentioned countries as well as Chile, Venezuela and Panama. UPR also uses fusion tech for power, and 30% of Asiatic UPR is power by fusion, and African UPR follows at 20%. 2053 *Europa: 80% of power is generated by fusion. More space mission. Global space trade grows quickly. Europa becomes an extremely active economy, rivaling that of China and the UPR. Turkey fully integrated without conflict so far. *Universal People's Republic: full mobilization into South America, Central America, and Central Asia. Peru, Ecuador, Bolivia, Colombia and Panama are made UCCP members. Afghanistan and Tajikistan are also made UCCP members. Meanwhile, Uzbekistan, Kirjistan, Kazakhstan, and Turkmenistan are reinforced with UCCP aid and peacekeepers. UCCP peacekeepers are currently stationed in Guatemala, Venezuela, Chile, Honduras, and Nicaragua. Fusion currently powers 60% of the entire UCCP, most of which is in the UPR. *Taiwan finishes the Taipei 202 construction in New Taipei, and is planned to be opened next year. Taiwan also continues conversion to Fusion, which currently hovers at around 40 percent. 2054 *Europa: We wish to liberate the Russian people and give them full democracy, good development and progress. We send diplomats to try to achieve these goals by increasing cooperation between Europa and Russia. Fusion technology powers 95% of Europa's energy needs. The economy is almost fully green. *Universal People's Republic: after years of development, all the african countries in the UCCP deserve to be a part of the UPR. The UPR annexes Sudans, Nigeria, Central African Republic, Chad, Congo, Gabon and Cameroon. The UCCP decides that it must include more African members. Membership is pushed in Western Africa and Southern Africa. Angola, Mozambique, Namibia, Zambia, Malawi, Zimbabwe and Botswana. : Additionally, fusion technology powers 80% of the UPR, 95% of which is in Asiatic UPR. The energy demands of the world's most populous country are almost entirely met with green technology, and global warming slows noticeable. Scientists around the world cheer as the environment, while far from completely repaired, is saved and is no longer in danger. *Taiwan opens the Taipei 202 to the public. Taiwan also continues conversion to Fusion, which now hovers at around 62 percent. 2055 *Europa: Our main objective is to help the crumbling nation of Russia get back in its feet. Europa will make Russia join the UCCP, so that the global community can act together to improve the lives of this great land's citizens. Fusion powers 99% of Europa. Conversion to fusion power is complete, technicians in the field are sent abroad to other UCCP members to help in the global transition to fusion power. *Universal People's Republic: Peru, Ecuador and Colombia are fully integrated into the UPR, as well as Panama. The continued expansion of UPR territory has placed serious setbacks in terms of conversion to fusion power, as all of the new populations lived in developing or underdeveloped nations. The rate of fusion power usage declines to 70%, even though the total amount has increased. Angola, Mozambique, Namibia, Zambia, Malawi, Zimbabwe and Botswana are fully integrated into the UCCP, as well as Paraguay and the rest of central america short of Mexico. *Taiwan continues conversion to Fusion, which now hovers at around 82 percent. 2056 *Europa: European government officials seize Russian government. European government sends food, builds shelters, and sets up other utilities to immediately start helping the local population. The Russian military is asked to stand down, pending orders from the new government. *Universal People's Republic: Niger, Mali, Burkina Faso, Benin, Togo and other nations in that region are given UCCP membership. Continued integration of Africa proceeds as planned. Meanwhile, Afghanistan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Kirjistan, Turkmenistan, Guatemala, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Paraguay and Chile are added to the UPR. UCCP membership in those regions extended to Argentina, Uruguay, Brazil, Mexico. A special envoy is send to Pakistan to discuss the matter of finally unifying the Indian peoples into one republic, under the UPR. 2057 *Europa: Europa integrates Russia. A huge portion of government resources are diverted to Russia. However, the EuroFlotte continues to expand in it's operations accross the solar system. Europa also decides to annex Georgia and Armenia to give these small nations protection from neighbors. *Universal People's Republic: It is long since due that the rest of the pacific fall in line with the UCCP. Australia, New Zealand, Japan, North Korea, and South Korea have no choice but to cooperate with the world's greatest intercontinental superpower. Meanwhile, South American and African UCCP members are developed in order to prepare them for the future. South Africa and Losotho are also made to join the UCCP. The rule of democracy and progress spreads to give these nations a better future under the guidance of the UPR. In South America, Brazil, Argentina and Mexico are also brought into the UCCP. Latin America is completely unified under the UCCP, expansion will now focus on the Caribbean and North America. *Taiwan continues conversion to Fusion, which now hovers at around 99 percent. Meanwhile, Taiwan attempts to improve relations with China. *Promethean Empire: The empire clones some buggers and put them n hijacked bugger ships to head for Earth and use Eros as a base of operations, though it'll still take months to arrive. 2058 *Promethean Empire: The cloned buggers arrive behind Eros but they unexpectedly dispose of Eros similar to a black hole would suck up a planet. *World Event: the minor planet Eros in the outer solar system fades away and disappears from view, the same way a black hole is invisible due to it not reflecting any light. *Europa: Integration of Russia complete. Europa gifts the Sakhalin and Kuril Islands to Japan. Massive reanimation project in Russia running smoothly. EuroFlotte continues space exploration and exploitation. EuroFlotte sends a transport ship from a mining operation near Eros to investigate more closely. *Universal People's Republic: Australia, New Zealand, Angola, Mozambique, Namibia, Zambia, Malawi, Zimbabwe, Botswana, South Africa, Losotho, Swaziland, and Kazakhstan are integrated into the UPR. UCCP membership extended to Cuba. 2059 *World Event: The ship comes to where Eros once was, and it suddenly boarded by aliens. They kill the entire crew and take the ship. Over the next few days, they disassemble the ship. Three alien ships go to Earth and descend over the most densely populated region, China. They scour China, killing millions instantly, and threatening millions more with starvation. *World Event: Cumbre Vieja, a volcano on the island of La Palma a part of the Canary Islands (owned by Europa) erupts at 9:40 AM UCT causing a tsunami that is 1,783 feet high and going at 538 miles per hour. It hits North American Eastern seaboard causing 24,000,000 deaths and destroying the Atlantic coasts. *'I'm pretty sure even the worst tsunamis don't kill more than a few thousand people at a time, much less twenty-four million people.' *Europa: The Euroflotte is mobilized to fight back against the attack. Ballistic missile attacks destroy the ships. We offer condolences to the countries that suffered from the alien attack. We also ready emergency response to those in the area of the Canary Islands for relief from the sudden volcano eruption. *Universal People's Republic: We must ascertain where these aliens came from, and if there are more in our solar system. We also need a global defense system. UPR proposes that the UN create the Global Defense Initiative, or GDI. All nations should contribute to this combined force to defend Earth from space. WorldEuropa agree that the Euroflotte should form the base of this force, since they already have many space assets? *Taiwan supports the UPR against the alien threat. The military is put on high alert as well. 2060 *Europa: IF(international Fleet) sends marines to assault the alien outpost on Eros. From the aliens, we learn that they are advanced, possessing instant communication capabilities, gravity control and extremely efficient Dyson technology. *Universal People's Republic: We divert a large amount of resources to the GDI and IF in case the hostile aliens return. By logic, if the aliens know about us, it should take them at least a couple decades to work their way back to the solar system at relativistic speed. This gives us time to prepare a good defense. Category:Future Map Game Category:Kazakhstan Category:Thw Category:The World Category:Geopolitical